


Virtually Love

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, virtual tabletop games aww yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ryou Bakura has been brought in to work on Kaiba's new virtual role playing game.  But their planning sessions could use a little more real life physicality.





	Virtually Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair, looking at Ryou Bakura over stacks of papers.

“I need more motivation,” he said.

Ryou looked up and frowned.  “What more do you need?  The player's asked for information on the land.  What do you need motivation for?”

“The tavern keeper isn't going to just hand out information about everything,” Seto countered.

“That's his job,” Ryou said.  “Besides, it's the first tavern.”

“I want talking about the first.  I was talking about the third.”

Ryou stared at him with huge eyes then dug into the mess of papers before him.  “Oh lord, you're right.  The questions have to get more precise.  Um, the players ask for information on the Beast said to live in these woods.”

Kaiba sat up.  “The innkeeper tells the legend of the Beast, before reminding them it's just a story.”

Ryou shuffled through his papers.  “So if they take that route…”

“They'll have to ask for its location.”

Ryou looked up.  “You don't want to make this easy at all, do you?”

“I thought that's why I brought you in,” Kaiba said.  “You're the GM.”

Ryou smiled.  “Roll charisma check.”

Kaiba smirked.  “Natural 20.”

“I fall into your arms, scattering our work and wasting the rest of the afternoon.”

Before Kaiba could say another word, Ryou pushed aside the papers and fell into Kaiba's lap.

“I did a stealth roll to seduce the dragon.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and kissed him.  “Roll succeeds, somehow.”

Ryou beamed and kissed him back.  “We should plug in what we've got and run it through.”

“A party of two, or do you want to add some NPCs?”

“Let's god mode a couple extras.  We can always send them off later.”

Kaiba frowned.  “Send them off to do what?”

“Wait while we virtually make out.”

Kaiba grinned.  “Now you're speaking my language.”


End file.
